1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air permeable cushion, more particularly to an air permeable cushion which has several spring units mounted therein so as to blow air out through the covering of the cushion when a user lies on the cushion, and so as to suck in air through the base plate of the cushion when the pressure applied on the cushion is released, thereby permitting a circulation of air within the cushion for the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cushion 1 includes a horizontal base plate 10, a plurality of coiled compression springs 11 which are erected on the base plate 10, and a covering 12 which covers the coiled compression springs 11 so as to envelop the same therein. The covering 12 is composed of several layers of cloth or pads in order to provide a user with a comfortable feeling when he or she lies, sits or rests on the cushion 1. However, because the covering 12 is made up of several layers of cloth or pads and envelops all sides of the cushion 1, the inner portion of the cushion 1 is airtight during use. As a result, the user may feel hot and uncomfortable resulting from sweating of the body when the conventional cushion 1 is in use.